


Just kiss me, We'll talk later

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, Cute, Feminine Louis, Flower Child Louis, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Harry, Happy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis just like pretty clothes and makeup, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Secret Crush, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a flower child and has a massive crush on Harry. One day Louis accidentally submits his diary entry instead of his essay to the school newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss me, We'll talk later

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely one shot for you guys, I hope you enjoy all the fluff and slight angst !
> 
> This was not edited by the way, well maybe just a little.

 

Louis was obsessed with flowers and cute things for as long as he could remember. Frilly things and pink just always attracted him. He remembers being small and begging his mother to let him try on the dresses in the store next to ice cream shop.  Of course his mother always said yes, she wanted her little boy to be happy and pursue in his interests.

He actually got to take a couple dresses home on occasion, well it wasn't just dress. He had a collection of dresses, bows, shoes, skirts, and pretty tops. 

Louis was teased growing up but he didn’t care, a lot of the girls were nice to him at least. They actually enjoyed him, after all he had some similar interests as them.

Louis always liked to think that sometimes the boys would just bully him because he was "getting all the girls" even though he knew it wasn't true. 

Well except for one boy, his name was Harry. He was deemed the ladies man in elementary school and his rep stayed all throughout his school career and he never feared to embrace it.

Harry was never mean to him, come to think of it now. Harry never actually talked to Louis, but he did give Louis the occasional wave and smile. Even to this day he still does, Louis thought that since he was a junior and Harry was a senior now Harry would've stopped but he never did. 

But going back to Louis, Louis didn't want to be a girl, and he definitely didn't dress like a girl all the time. He just liked the cute stuff that girls wore, and he was also gay. 

That was another reason why a lot of the guys bullied Louis growing up but that started more in middle school when he came out. 

Harry didn't bully him then either, which may or may not have sparked a romantic flare in Louis. Harry did have really pretty eyes, a smile that could break a million hearts, long curly hair and his voice was deep and slow. He was hooked on Harry, almost like a drug.

The shrill ring of the last bell of the day knocked Louis out  f  his day dream about marrying Harry Styles. It was a frequent daydream so Louis knew how it ended, it always ended with rough sex and nothing more. 

Louis was always the last person to leave the classroom at the end of the day, he had English that period and he passed it without even trying so he had a tendency of daydreaming much to the teachers dismay. 

Louis grabbed his English notebook and shoved it into his bag before slinging the backpack over his back and walked out the classroom. 

The hallway was a mess as usual, people running and shoving each other to try getting out of the hell hole called high school. 

"LOUIS, you bitch !!!" A shrill voice erupted from the sea of students. 

Not too long after Louis' best friend Peter appeared, Peter was a short kid who became Louis' friend in 9 th  grade. They bonded over their love for feminine things and the fact that they were both gay. Peter didn't like to dress up in skirts he just liked his makeup and hair accessories which were gender neutral. 

"Hey Pete  pete " Louis said while walking over to his locker. 

Peter ignored the stupid pet name that Louis had coined back in 9 th  grade. There was a bigger matter at hand at the moment. 

Placing one hand on his hip Peter reached inside his purple jacket to retrieve the crumpled up piece of paper that could possibly change everything. He didn't waste a second before shoving the paper in Louis's face. 

"What the hell is this??" Peter harshly whispered when Louis was done reading. 

"where did you get this?" Louis questioned his face becoming pale 

"It's the school newspaper Louis,what do you mean where!. " 

"Fuck" Louis groaned, while sinking down to the floor.

The paper definitely changed things, after all it did state his love for Harry. It was one of his Diary entries stating his love for Harry to be exact. 

He was writing that last night, while also writing his essay for the schools newspaper. It was late when he was typing his essay and he must've accidentally submitted his entry instead of his essay. 

It was times like this when he hated google docs and how easy it was just to email documents in a second. He should've known that it was a bad idea to write diary entries on a google doc, but he was terrified that someone would find his diary.

"Well, what now?" Peter questioned, squatting down next to Louis.

"I don't know, how the fuck should I ?" Louis angrily replied, hiding his face behind his hands.

''I'm just going to pretend that you didn't give me an attitude right there, but if it makes you feel better I just got an early copy and this will be released tomorrow so you can make it out alive now !" Peter said, trying to comfort Louis. 

"Shit, lets just leave" Louis said once the news registered in his mind. 

"Well I'm already packed, so let's go" Peter said happily. 

It was the next day and Louis was now thinking about ditching school. Last night he tried begging his mom to let him stay home but of course that didn't end well. Ditching would help, but after all how long could he ditch? He couldn't just stop showing up to school. 

He could disguise himself though, and that's exactly what Louis did. No one noticed Louis walking into the school, he was in dark blue jeans, a pair of dirty converse, a hoodie, no makeup and his hair in the manliest straight hair do he could muster. He still looked good, Louis wouldn't dare walk into school looking like a mess. 

The first thing Louis noticed though was the fact that pretty much everybody had the school newspaper in their hands and were whispering to each other. 

"Great" Louis whispered to himself

He heard a couple students snicker, some say a couple snide remarks and to his complete and utter shock he heard a few say that him and Harry would look good together. 

Louis made it to his locker with no one noticing him, and he made sure he was quicker than lightning there. He didn't want people noticing him.

He made it to his first period class about ten minutes before his first period class, which was first but needed. He had to make sure the teacher knew he was here so she didn't call on his name during class. 

Of course the teacher gave him a funky look when he asked her not to say his name during class,  but he brushed it off and sat all the way in the back. 

It wasn't long before students started filling up the classroom, almost all of them whispering Louis's name which made his anxiety skyrocket. 

Louis cursed himself when he saw Harry walk inside the room, he had forgotten that he shared a couple classes with Harry. He took a few advanced classes so it was bound to happen, he just prayed that Harry wouldn't notice him.

Harry on the other hand, was praying that he would get to talk to Louis during this class. Much to his dismay he couldn't find the angelic boy anywhere. 

During role call, Harry looked around the room for Louis but couldn’t see him anywhere. To make matter worse, the teacher hadn't even called the boys name.

Luckily for him one of the kids in the room, he thought was named Mike did question the teacher about it. 

"Wait, what about Louis" He asked, causing the whole room to erupt into giggles. 

Fuck you Mike, Louis thought when the boy stood up and asked about him. He was trying to stay on the down low and Mike just had to say some shit. 

The teacher quickly dismissed his question and went about teaching the class, while Louis hurriedly copied down notes and tried his best not to get noticed.

The day went like that, Louis begging the teachers not to say his name and him hiding. 

Lunch was a different story, when he walked into the busy cafeteria he quickly realized his mistake. It was a whole bunch of people in one room which meant the possibility of more people noticing him.

He really wished that he hadn’t written his diary entry while writing his essay, it would have saved him all this trouble. 

Louis made a move to turn around and walk out of the crowded lunchroom but he bumped into  someone's  chest.

Mentally cursing himself, Louis turned around to look at the person who he had bumped into. 

Since Louis had awful luck, it was happened to be Harry's close friend Liam. 

Liam was a nice guy, and never bullied him but he was just a neutral guy in general. Louis was just about to mad dash out of the room but Liam stopped him. 

"Hey  hey , Louis right? I'm not gonna hurt you man....Harry isn't either if you wanted to know". 

Relief flooded into Louis's veins but he still wanted to leave and Liam was blocking his exit. 

"oh, thanks.. but I still gotta go" Louis replied while trying to get under Liams's arms.

"I'll let you pass, only if you promise to talk to Harry" Liam said 

"Yeah  yeah  sure" Louis replied  hurriedly

With that Liam removed his arms away from the entrance and let Louis scurry away, most likely back into hiding. 

The day continued with no problems, and when the last bell rang Louis was already flying out the school doors. 

He usually walked home, but once Louis saw Harry jogging towards him. He knew that his plan to escape was falling apart. 

Louis still continued to walk away despite Harry calling out his name, and jogging closer to him. Even when Harry was right next to him he didn't stop walking. 

"Louis, I just wanna talk to you" Harry said breathlessly 

No answer 

"Why were you hiding today, why are you dressed like that ??" 

no answer    


"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything.. I just want to talk about the newspaper..." Harry said. 

Still no answer. 

"Are you on your way home?" 

"No, I'm going to the zoo and later I plan to go to a gay bar" Louis replied, not thinking. 

"Fuck" Louis said, and sped up his space. 

"Well that sure got a reply, so you are going home!" Harry said happily. 

No answer

Louis was  almost home  at this point, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't completely ecstatic  with  this whole ordeal.

"I hope you do realize that I'm just gonna follow you till you talk to me!" Harry chided

"You sound like a creep, that lurks in dark alleys" Louis said, again cursing at himself. 

"So that gets a reply, but nothing else" 

Silence. 

This time Harry didn't bother to ask Louis more questions, he just followed Louis home like a lost puppy.

When Louis made the last turn to get his house, he mentally sighed when he noticed that his  moms  car wasn't in. 

Louis jogged over to his house and quickly opened the door and  practically  moaned when he entered the house.

"Well that's an attractive sound " Harry said from behind Louis. 

It was a bit embarrassing but Louis had forgotten about Harry the instant he saw his house. 

"Well don't just stand there, are you coming in or not?" Louis said while looking dead at the curly headed boy. 

"yeah" Harry replied and stepped into the house, while looking around the house. 

"Nice house" Harry said 

"Thanks, now you said you wanted to talk?" Louis said cutting to the chase, he invited Harry into his home so there was no point on dodging the subject. 

"Well yeah" 

"Well say what you have to say so I can die of  embarrassment  already"

"Oh, don't be  embarrassed " Harry said and let out a small laugh.

Louis gave Harry a blank look and waited for the boy to stop laughing. 

"Okay, so since we don't seem to be moving along with this. How about I write down what I want to say,how that sound?" Harry said when he finished laughing. 

"That sounds weird..." Louis said 

"Well we aren't getting  anywhere  like this"

"Yeah alright" 

"good, I'll just write it down on my phone" Harry said while sitting down on the black sofa next to him. 

Louis simply nodded, not knowing what to do he left the room and walked over to the kitchen. He did let out a tiny squeal once he reached the kitchen and maybe even shake his butt a bit but no one has to know that.

Louis was taught well by his mother, and knew that If she ever found out anything about this she would be pissed that Louis hadn't given Harry to drink. So he quickly set, some water, tea and cracker on a tray and brought it over to the living the room. 

In the living room, Harry was still tapping away at his phone so Louis set down the tray on the table in front of the oblivious boy. He sat down on the chair across from Harry and waited for him to finish. 

It was about five minutes later when Harry finally set down his phone, cracked his knuckles and stretches his limbs. Louis was practically zoned out but was quickly brought back to reality when he saw Harry stretch and expose his black boxers.

"I brought stuff for you" Louis said motioning to the tray on the table in front of them. 

"Oh thanks Lou!" Harry said, catching Louis of guard. 

"Yeah no problem" 

"Well here's my phone, you read while I munch" Harry said, and handed Louis his  Iphone . 

Louis simply nodded and took the phone from Harry's grip and began to read the long message. 

It wasn't long before Louis was blushing like a tomato and  grinning  like a mad man.

The message was really nice, and sweet, one part that caught Loui's attention was  "I love you too, Lou"  and "I want to kiss you so badly, I've wanted to kiss you for ages now."

Once Louis was done reading he set the phone down next to him and looked over at a grinning Harry. 

"Well?" Harry said, smiling a big goofy grin. 

" Just kiss me and we'll talk later you idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, questions. 
> 
> 1) What did you think of this oneshot?  
> 2) was it easy to read?


End file.
